1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayer ceramic substrate, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a multilayer ceramic substrate, which includes the bonding of a plurality of ceramic blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices are subject to a large number of processes in order to perform their operations as one complete semiconductor package. Specifically, these processes may include semiconductor wafer production, fabrication (FAB) and assembly.
A plurality of semiconductor devices are formed on a wafer by FAB, and then electrical die sorting (EDS) is performed on the plurality of semiconductor devices to sort out defective semiconductor devices. Equipment used for EDS includes a taster and a probe station. A probe card is installed at the probe station, and mechanically contacts an electrode pad of a semiconductor device on a wafer.
In general, the probe card may be manufactured corresponding to the size of the semiconductor wafer which is to be tested. In this case, the probe card may be about 8 inches to 12 inches in size, and needs to have high strength. The probe card may be manufactured using a multilayer ceramic substrate.
The multilayer ceramic substrate may be formed using the process of firing a ceramic laminate from a plurality of ceramic green sheets. In this case, the ceramic laminate includes tens to millions of interlayer circuits such as internal electrodes and via electrodes. However, the interlayer circuits have low location precision because they are displaced or deformed as the ceramic laminate shrinks when fired.
To solve this low location precision, a constraining layer may be disposed on the top and/or bottom of the ceramic laminate in order to suppress shrinkage in the plane direction. However, despite the constraining layer, the ceramic laminate, having a thickness of 5 mm or greater, still shrinks in the plane direction, causing the interlayer circuits to become deformed and displaced.